


Tiny Patton And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by TSTrashCaptain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Because I can, Gen, M/M, also some Logicality, it's mainly fluffy and sweet, tiny sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/pseuds/TSTrashCaptain
Summary: Tiny Patton is having a very bad day.





	Tiny Patton And The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

The day had not started well for Tiny Patton when he’d woken up and found that Momma Lo Lo had been summoned away to help Tom Tom with a new video. Usually Lo Lo was his main caretaker when he was Tiny. The logical side had memorized every single one of Patton’s preferences and somehow did a fantastic job of making everything run smoothly, and things had a way of going awry when he wasn’t around.

Virgil tried his best to get Tiny Patton through breakfast, and even in his childlike state, he understood that the anxious side was doing his best. Which is why he didn’t throw a fit when Virgil gave him yucky grape juice in the wrong sippy cup. Lo Lo would have remembered apple juice in the blue sippy cup, Patton thought sulkily as he sipped the icky juice, trying not to make a face.

He’d gone to color, and couldn’t find his crayons! They weren’t on the coffee table where they usually were, and Roman had helped him look, but couldn’t find them either. Then Patton had decided to play with his toys, only to realize his favorite stuffie, Pupples, the one Virge had made him, was missing! A very distressed Patton had clumsily searched his whole room, feeling more frustrated and sad with each passing moment. Momma Lo Lo always knew where everything was!

Snack time came, and while Virgil did give him apples, which Patton loved, he didn’t slice them right. Lo Lo always sliced them a certain way, and it just made the apples taste better. Still, he sullenly ate his apples, because Virgil looked nervous and sad. The usually happy child was quiet and sadly coloring with some markers from Roman’s room, which were not the same as crayons AT ALL, when he accidentally spilled the remains of the yucky juice on his favorite blue blanket! Patton’s eyes had welled with frustrated tears, but Roman had delicately taken the blanket, assuring him he would get it clean. In the meantime, Patton was stuck with the Not As Good green blanket. He settled into the somewhat itchy blanket, crossing his tiny arms and pouting. That never would have happened if Lo Lo were here!

Lunch was mac and cheese that Roman made, and usually it was his favorite, but today he picked listlessly at it, hardly eating. Lo Lo made it better. He didn’t know why it tasted better, it just did!

Sensing that Patton was having a bad day, Roman settled him on the couch and put in his favorite DVD, Winnie the Pooh. Patton perked up, maybe his day wouldn’t be so bad after all? But the DVD wouldn’t play! Roman winced when he saw the huge scratch in the disc. And that was the straw that broke Tiny Patton’s back! He released a huge wail, sobbing uncontrollably. He threw himself on the ground, kicking and screaming. He knew he was being irrational but he couldn’t help it!!! He was emotions, and right now he was sad and mad and he WANTED HIS LOLO!!!!!

Virgil and Roman both tried to calm him down, tried to comfort him. It didn’t really work, but they did manage to get him into the right jammies and tucked into bed. As soon as the left, Patton was up and toddling towards the commons. He. Wanted. His. Lo Lo.

When Logan returned to the commons, he knew immediately that Patton had definitely had a rough day. His eyes were red and swollen, and his head was bobbing down as he tried to keep himself awake. As soon as Logan put his hand on the child’s shoulder, he had an armful of crying Patton.

“LOOOOOLOOOOO!!!! It was so awful!!! I had the WORST day!!! ‘Irgil gave me the wrong juice in the green cup, an’ he cut my apples wrong, an’ the icky juice spilled on the good blanket, an’ Ro made bad mac and cheese, an’ I lost Pupples, an’ Winnie the Pooh is broke-ded.” It all came pouring out with hot, angry tears. Logan rubbed soothing circles on his back, gently rocking him.

“Shhhh, there there, it’s going to be alright. Now, let’s go through all of those things, one at a time, okay?” Patton sniffled and nodded, and Logan offered him a gentle smile.

“The wrong juice? We can fix that right now. Come on.” Logan carried him to the kitchen and set him on the counter. In moments, he was happily sipping apple juice from the blue cup. Logan gently ruffled his hair, then picked him up, tucking him against his hip.

“I will slice your apples before I leave from now on, should I be called away again. Bad mac and cheese? I’ll make it for lunch tomorrow.” Logan ticked problems off on his fingers as they walked, mind already leaping ahead, finding solutions.

“The good blue blanket was dirty? Hmm, let’s check the laundry. Ah, here we are! Good as new. Roman did a good job.” Patton giggled, his first of the day, as Logan wrapped him in the familiar fuzzy softness.

“Now, what else happened?”

“Lost Pupples and the crayons, and Winnie the Pooh got scratched!”

“Well, Pupples is in my room, as are your crayons. I will make sure you have both tomorrow. And as for Winnie the Pooh…” Logan flourished his hands, producing a new DVD. “That is very easily rectified.”

Patton threw his arms around Logan, feeling the awful frustration and sadness that had plagued him all day disappear. Lo Lo had only been home for 15 minutes, and he’d fixed everything!

Logan carefully took his (now empty) sippy cup and set it on the table, then took him back to his bed. He tucked the child into bed, and snuggled in beside him when he made grabby hands at him.

Snuggled in against Logan’s chest, feeling his hand card through his hair, Patton started to drift off. Before he drifted off, he slowly mumbled “I love you, Lo Lo. Will you marry me?”

Logan froze, his hand still tangled in Patton’s hair. Did…did he just hear…? No. Nope. Surely not.

The next day, a very adult Patton (who was rather disappointed to be grown up again if he was being honest) walked into the kitchen with a bounce in his step. He knew Logan hadn’t said anything, but he was still feeling optimistic. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed something from the top shelf and a marker. He scribbled a quick note, and managed to hide it behind his back just as Logan walked in.

The logical side blinked twice, then offered a shy smile before sitting down. “It would appear I won’t be slicing apples or making mac and cheese after all.”

“I’d still eat it, if you did, Lo.” That earned him a soft laugh. God, did Patton love that laugh! He loved everything about Logan, to be honest. Which brings us to this, and if it didn’t work…well…he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

He smiled and started to walk past Logan, when he tossed his little project on the table in front of him, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “I absolutely meant it. How about it, Lo?”

Logan stared at the ring pop with “Will you marry me?” scribbled on it in Patton’s messy scrawl. He turned his head, and found Patton close enough that he could smell the cologne that always muddled his senses.

When Virgil walked in a few minutes later, he immediately turned around and walked out upon seeing Dad thoroughly kissing the daylights out of a surprisingly enthusiastic Logan. Nope, nope, he did NOT want to know!!!!


End file.
